Massie Loses her Classy
by Spencer Breslin
Summary: Massie has a Valentines Day party where she does some very interesting things with a certain boy named Dempsey. They tell no one, but then a blog starts spreading the info like it was there, and they're pretty sure no one saw. Who's tellin on them?
1. My Sister and I

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

Saturday, February 14

1:23 P.M.

Massie Block snapped her fingers at the scruffy worker carrying a heart-shaped vase across the back lawn. "Over there by the DJ stand! No, to the _left_!"

The worker groaned tiredly but did as Massie said. As everyone always did. It was a wonder anyone got any work done with the 'highly qualified' movers and contractors her mom Kendra had recommended when Massie told her she wanted to plan a Valentines Day party. But her party started in 4 hours and the only thing put up correctly was the red tulle strung around the columns under Massie's new bedroom balcony. And it wasn't even expensive tulle! Tawk about cheapskates.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in, if you must."

It was Alicia Rivera, looking, as always, Ralph Lauren chic in a pink Ralph Lauren Black Label cashmere Jersey turtleneck, Black Label 867 Bootcut Gunmetal Jeans, and The Western Ricky bag was slung over her shoulder. "Heyyyy!"

"Leesh! Heyyyy!" Massie shuffled toward Alicia in her Juicy Couture pink suede Rhonda Mary Jane Ballerina flats. "You do know you're like really early, right?"

"Story of my life. I keep forgetting that you don't live in that room next door. Did you know Claire was asleep?" Alicia walked over to the balcony and looked over the lawn.

Massie joined her and signaled to the red-headed worker to pull up his pants. "That's my sister."

It had felt weird when Massie had first started saying 'my sister' when describing Claire Lyons. Claire's dad had gotten a new job in Paris, and even though that would be like the biggest improvement in Claire's life ever-besides meeting Massie, of course- Claire wouldn't go. She'd rather stay with Massie, and at BOCD. With her _friends_. Personally, Massie would've taken the Paris trip over her friends any day, but Claire didn't have to know that. So William and Kendra Block adopted Claire. She colored her hair from that white-blonde to a honey chestnut color, and now she got to have any clothes she wanted. Florida girl dream come true.

"Didn't you have an appointment at the Crystal Spa? Doesn't she have to wake up for that?" Alicia asked.

"Puh-lease. I could stuff her in the trunk of the Mercedes right now, and she wouldn't even know. She sure as heck not gonna wake up when I tell her there's a spa appointment. If anything, that's gonna make her sleep _more_. "Massie and Alicia laughed which woke Massie's black pug Bean up. He yawned and glared at Alicia and Massie, but he let himself out of the room, probably to use the bathroom.

"Hey Alicia," said a voice. It was Claire, wiping her eyes and stretching. She was wearing her Dreaming of Juicy cami and Juicy Daisy boy shorts. "Massie, do we have an appointment today at the spa? If not, can we make one?"

"Kuh-laire, of course we have one. Oh, and I called Jakkob to give you a blowout before the party tonight. You could use one," Massie said staring at Claire's messy, tangled bun at the top of her head.

Claire mumbled something inaudible and stumbled over to Massie's purple silk-covered Tempur-pedic mattress, collapsing dramatically. "Sorry I've been asleep all day. I had a stupid English report due by midnight last night in the teacher's inbox."

"See, that's why I don't take, advanced anything classes. They enable you to do the impossible. I can barely text and tawk at the same time, much less think about book reports."

Massie groaned at the sight of her lawn, still not making progress. "No, Leesh. The reason you don't take any advanced classes is because your brain is nawt, nawt, nawt advanced enough."

Claire stifled a giggle. "Well, I'm gonna throw something on. Maybe my green Hobson Hollister pants."

"Okay, meet me outside in say…5?" Massie dumped the contents of her raspberry Mulberry Bayswater bag onto the floor and sifted through the items. She quickly located her purple Sidekick, purple Zune, and her keys. Well, key. House key. She had a Mercedes but never got to drive it. After all, she was only 14.

Claire nodded and left, at the same time that Bean let himself back in. Strange as it sounds, he had a guilty look on his face.

"What did you do?" Massie ran over and scooped him into her arms.

"BEAN!"

"Oh no. Mom's-"

"My floors!" Kendra yelled.

"Bean, run!" Massie and Alicia yelled at the same time. Massie quickly released him onto the ground.

Bean quickly scurried under the bed.

"Isn't he, you know, potty trained or whatever?"

Massie nodded her head 'yes'. "Inez is fumigating the room he uses it in, though. And I guess he couldn't get to his puppy door in time. My puppy may be proper, but her pee still stinks."

Alicia made a face where she scrunched up her face and puckered her lips.

"Hey, hate to be a bother-"

"Since when?" Alicia was guiding the movers to carry the big heart ice sculpture towards the biggest tree.

Massie glared at her. "I was just gonna ask you to do what your doing. Taking over things while I'm at the spa with Claire. You have better taste, and let's face it; those gallons of milk might help persuade them."

"Gallons of what milk?"

Massie grabbed her boobs through her white blouse, and cracked up.

"Leave it to you to remember my boobs. I thought everyone else had forgotten about them." Alicia growled at her C-cups but continued to yell at the workers, turning to the left ever so slightly and sticking her chest out even more. That got them working.

Massie giggled and walked out.

* * *

Westchester, New York

The Crystal Spa and Salon

Saturday, February 14

1:43 P.M.

"Appointment for two. Massie Block and Claire Lyons-Block." Massie handed the brunette receptionist at The Crystal Spa William's Visa and tapped her brown Ugg-covered foot impatiently. The Range Rover wouldn't start and that had made Massie stressed out. She needed to be out of the spa and into the Jakkob's by 4:00. Then they had to continue to approve of the party décor.

"Go right on in. Claire will be taking the room on the left. Massie, the other one."

"Thanks!" Claire smiled a fabulous smile and went into her room.

Massie took her card back and wandered into her room. It smelled like seaweed and salt water, two smells that Massie didn't quite enjoy herself, but figured it would be worth it after the facial she had (okay, William had) paid so much for. The room was themed tropical. Turquoise walls, lining the massage table's base, and scratchy, sand-papery floors. Massie hoped it wouldn't ruin her Pedi.

"Hello?" asked a woman with a German accent. "Are we decent?"

"I'm always decent," Massie said turning around to face a plump woman with grayish blondish hair in a bun, wearing a pale blue smock dress.

"Are ve ready for ah-r message?" she said, pronouncing massage like 'mess-ahge'. Her nametag read 'Donna.'

"We were born ready." Massie slipped off her purple skinny jeans and her shirt and hopped onto the table, turning over to lie on her stomach.

Donna dug her hands into Massie's tan back, kneading it. Massie groaned slightly with every nudge, feeling relaxed. The massage lasted about 20 minutes, and then Donna let Massie go to the facial room, where Claire had already helped herself to one of the white recliner spa chairs, texting on her Motorola.

"Who ya texting?" Massie plopped down into the other chair and breathed deeply. "Ahhhhhh," she exhaled.

"Cam," Claire said unexcitedly. "He still wants me to get back together with him."

Massie ignored that part of the conversation and decided to change the subject to a more calming topic. "How was your massage?"

Claire ran her fingers though her light brown hair. "Heavenly. I almost went to sleep."

"Then they did it right. Some of the time when I used to come here with Mother, Holly used to act like she was kneading sourdough bread or something. My neck was sooo cramping."

"Oh, Holly wasn't here today. They had some new guy." Claire brought her knees to her chest and she hugged them.

"New _guy_?" Massie asked sitting up some.

"Uh-huh. Gunter the Gay Masseuse, he told me to call him."

"That is…" Massie pinched one of the sliced cucumbers from the bowl on the little table beside her and nibbled on it.

Claire braced herself for one of Massie's snappy comments.

"…really kind of clever, actually."

Claire and Massie's eyes met and they instantly started giggling. "Gunter the Gay Masseuse!" They squealed at the same time.

"Who is calling my name?" Gunter poked his gorgeous head of dark brown hair inside the room for a split second. He winked at Claire in a naughty way and shut the door back.

"You should totally make a move on GGM. It would be the perfect way to get over C-A-M," Massie said getting out her last few giggles.

"Um, one: He's like 22 years old. And two: Remember? He's gay."

Massie pulled her hair into a ponytail with one of the purple hair elastics the employees at Crystal always set out for her. "Exactly. You're like a gay magnet."

Claire's face turned instantly snarky. "What are you saying?"

"Ehmagawd, Claire. Are you a piranha?"

"No…," Claire stared at her nails, something she always did when Massie was about to deliver one of her comebacks.

"Then why are you snapping at me?"

Claire looked up from her nails and into Massie's amber eyes. "I'm nawt. It's just I didn't get what you were saying."

"I was saying you're what gay guys would spring for if they ever became strait. You're like a beginner's dream."

Claire looked towards the door again, where two slim brunettes were bringing in the facial supplies. "Whatever. I'm not even gonna try to figure out what your saying, because I think that you don't even know what your saying."

Massie rolled her eyes and then closed them as the taller brunettes made her way over to Massie's chair.

* * *


	2. Claire is bringing Sexy Back

The Block Estate

Claire's Room

Saturday, February 14

6:00 P.M.

"I can't wear this!" Claire threw her pink Lilly Pulitzer Bexley Dress onto her day bed.

Her best friend Layne Abeley shook her head from her spot in Claire's blue metal computer chair. "You just bought that like a week ago."

"I had shop-bulimia. I was delusional and just bought stuff because it was there. I bought a foot massager and didn't even know it!"

"Where is it now?" Layne unbraided the last braid from her brown hair, and stared at the now curly locks.

"Inez's suite. I hear it vibrating every time I go downstairs with Cam." Claire put her hands on her hips and stared at her mannequin. William and Kendra had gotten her one just like Massie's, only the um, boobs, on this one were slightly smaller. The mannequin wore an Alice + Olivia mini dress, white knee-length leggings, and red flats. Claire wasn't as good as Massie at putting clothes that went good together. Ahb-viously. "You know they make curling irons that would do what you just did in like 30 minutes opposed to the 5 hours you waited for your hair to get used to the braids."

"Because my hair looks original this way," Layne said with a proud smile. "I can't believe you've had everyone going so long that you and Cam didn't like each other anymore. Meanwhile, you've been sneaking him to Inez's living room and snuggling up to him. You are _so_ far gone."

"What is 'so far gone'? Does that mean I'm insane?" Claire asked.

"Nooo…but you are insane. It kind of means…you're out of it. Quite possibly obsessed." Layne pulled up her turquoise legwarmers that were slouching down her pale legs.

Claire finger-fluffed her hair that had just been blown out by Jakkob no less than 30 minutes ago. Now she only had about an hour till Massie would want to take a group picture with Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire. Claire had tried to get Massie to agree to let Layne in the picture, but she refused. Layne accepted it.

"Ooh! I and you should dress alike!" Layne jumped up off of the chair and unzipped her new purple Lacoste backpack and yanked out a silver Bertha-collared full-skirted gown with little printed pictures of various sightings in New York. "I bought two just in case someone ripped this one out of jealousy." You could tell by the sparkle in her brown eyes that it was Massie she had wanted to be jealous of the monstrosity.

"Oh! That dress is…something…boy, oh, boy, is it something!" Claire's brain was frying trying to think of words that wouldn't hurt Layne's feelings, especially when she needed her to cover for Claire to Massie while she was hanging out with Cam all night.

"You don't like it, do you?" Layne sighed heavily and stuffed the dress back into her bag. "It's okay, I mean, before Massie adopted you, you probably would have liked it."

Claire sighed too, and slipped off her white Hollister tee over her head, careful not to mess up her now grown-out bangs. "How many times to I have to say this? Just because Massie adopted me doesn't mean I would have liked that dress, anyway. It's more you than it is me."

"So you didn't change, huh?" Layne fiddled with the hem of her blue and black striped mini skirt. "How much was that pink thing you just threw at your closet?"

Claire mumbled something.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

"One hundred and twenty-three." Claire folded her arms across her chest.

"I remember when you used to buy one hundred odd-priced items before…when was that?" Layne's eyes mockingly searched the ceiling as if she was trying to remember an old memory. Oh yeah. Never!" Layne rummaged through Claire's closet for something and pulled out one of Claire's old shirts. It was a yellow t-shirt, and had SpongeBob's face on it. Layne had bought one just like it. "When's the last time you wore this?"

Claire didn't answer. Instead, she took off her shorts and placed the offending Lilly over her head, shimming to make it fall over the rest of her petite body. She reached under her bed and searched around till she found her pink Guess wedge heels. After she put them on her feet, she started filling her white clutch with Glossy Girl (the new division of Glossip Girl) Rosemary Dream, a pack of Tic-Tacs, and her cell. "I gotta go. Dad says he wanted to see me."

Layne scoffed from her chair as Claire grabbed the door handle and sauntered out. _Must not cry_, Claire thought, even thought she didn't' know why she was about to. _It'll ruin my mascara_.

As Claire passed Massie's room, she could hear her twinkly laugh which meant she was talking to one person: Dempsey. Derrington had hardly been mentioned since they started going out. But she had invited him to the Valentine's party.

William and Kendra were waiting downstairs. Kendra wore a beautiful Missoni dress.

"Why are you wearing _that_?" Kendra's nose wrinkled up.

"Whaaaaa? I just bought it last week. You don't like it?" Claire looked down at the dress.

"No, I mean, Massie and I picked out one from Beastie Online. We thought we gave it to you."

"I don't remember…" Claire nervously looked up at the 15-foot ceilings in the Blocks house—oops, her house. But she ran back up to her room anyway. Layne was blasting Leona Lewis's 'Better in Time' and humming along quietly. When Claire came in, Layne looked at her angrily.

"What are _you _doing here?" she asked accusingly.

Claire dropped her clutch and shuffled over to her closet, hunting for Beastie Online's signature moss green garment bag. "Um…look around, Layne. It's my room."

Layne ignored the dig and stood up to look at herself in the mirror. Claire snuck a glace at her. The dress looked better on Layne than it would have on Claire, even if had not been for Layne's obsession with slightly ugly clothing. Though it hadn't looked like when Layne had yanked it out of her pack, it was close fitting, hit her at the knee, and the metallic-ness of it went with Layne's pale skin tone. The wavy hair was pinned up in random places with metallic purple butterfly pins. Claire smiled to herself.

"Oh, if your looking for that dress thingy Massie just snuck in here, it's right here," Layne gestured to the bag which was laying gracefully over the back of the chair.

"Thanks. By the way, you look really pretty, Layne." Claire threw off her dress and unzipped the Beastie bag. "Ehmagawd!"

Layne murmured out a 'thanks' and gathered her backpack and jacket, unplugged her iPod the dock (which stopped Leona's singing) and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Claire sighed and turned her attention back to the beautiful dress that had just been bestowed upon her. Two totally fabulous words: Ted Baker. Okay, to be more specific, Ted Baker Mimmi dress, and satin frill sleeves, satin tie in the back, It was satin heaven. Claire unzipped the back and stepped into the dress. It fit like a glove, stopping mid-thigh and somehow made her appear taller. Now Claire could tell that Massie picked it out. It was the same one she had 'yes' stickered in _Lucky_. She stepped over various piles of designer dresses as she made her way to her closet to pick out the perfect pair of shoes. After a few minutes of rummaging, she found a pair of bronze pumps and switched out her Guesses for the bronzies

"Kuh-laire! Are you up there? There are LBRs waiting at our doors, like an hour early!" Massie's alpha voice called, showing that she was party-ready. This was her first party planned entirely by her, so why shouldn't she be excited?

"Coming!" Claire ruffled her hair a little bit and blew herself a kiss in the mirror. Just before she was about to leave the room, she caught a glance of herself in her blue full-length mirror. Her lips were pouty, her eyes bright, and her smile gorgeous. Her phone rang with the ringtong 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think your special what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack_

Claire smiled to herself as she danced a little bit. Oh yes, she was definitely bringing sexy back.


	3. Massie's Moment

The Block Estate, Backyard

Massie's _Kiss Me_ Party

Saturday, February 14

7:00 P.M.

"Come on in everybody!" Massie threw her tanned arm (yes, Massie got a fake tan. It's February.) in the air, signaling the horde of people outside the backyard gate into her Valentines day paradise. "But if you don't have your invitation, check in with the security guards to your left and right and see if your name is on my list! I'm sure most of you didn't even get an invite!"

The hundreds of people from BOCD and a couple of girls from Galwaugh Farms, where Massie used to ride her horse Brownie until she got kicked out, Jacqueline Dyer and Whitney Bennett, rushed in. There was a blur of pink, black, red, and white as one half of the crowd headed for the dance floor (the LBRs) and the other half opted for the lounge Massie had set up for those wanting to cuddle. Lady GaGa's 'Let's Dance' was playing and Massie was proud of the finished product. The DJ stand was decorated with red hearts and the same tulle that was on the columns. The lounge area had 3 round diner-sized tables with a silk table cloth embossed with the words 'Kiss Me' all over it, and a half circle of over-sized bean bag chairs surrounded them. This was what a party was supposed to be.

"Hey." Came a male voice from behind Massie.

"Aah!" she screamed and turned around. It was Dempsey Solomon, her boyfriend. His caramel-blonde hair was slicked back and his army green eyes were bright. He wore the red Armani Exchange jacket she'd bought him for his birthday and a perfectly delicious pair of Armani Exchange Resin Wrinkle jeans. Bottom line: he looked hawt.

"Hey!" Massie threw her arms around him and then blushed slightly. She was never one for PDA, but she shrugged it off when she remembered that this was a Valentine's party and people were probably expecting her to do that sort of thing.

"Hey to you, too. I almost thought you didn't want me here or something!" He laughed his manly laugh and hugged Massie. She was actually the same height as him thanks to the help of her pink Alexander McQueen pumps, paired with a tiny, slinky red Scolastica Udinesi mini dress.

"Of _course_ I wanted you here!" She ran her manicured fingers through her freshly washed just-pass-the-shoulders hair. "C'mon, I think Daddy wants to talk to you."

Dempsey smiled. "That's cool, but can you hold on? I think I see some people," He said. He pulled out a red box tied with a white silk bow from his jacket pocket. "Here, I got this for you." He handed the box to Massie before wandering off toward the dance floor.

Massie watched him greet a group of designer-dressed girls and boys, smiling sadly. He almost never talked to anyone except for his friend Layne, and once he started going out with Massie that all changed. Dempsey used to be a loser; Massie's nickname for him was Humpty Dempsey. But over the summer, he turned sexy. She glanced down at her gift and pulled at the ribbon until it fell to the ground, Massie opened the top and gaped at the present. A Swarovski St. Petersburg Rose watch : case set with square-cut clear crystals, mother-of-pearl dial with large Roman numeral design, and a pink calfskin leather strap with crocodile-embossed structure. She snatched out the watch and let the bottom of the box that was lined with red fuzzy stuff fall. The watch was already out of that little holder thing, so all Massie had to do was put it on. But how would that look, with her boyfriend mingling? LBR-ish, perhaps?

She was still admiring her gift when she caught a glance of blond hair coming to her. _That's better_, Massie thought as she straitened up. Her boyfriend putting on the watch would look _way _more romantic. But when she looked up, it wasn't Dempsey at all. It was Derrington. "Oh. It's you," She said sadly.

"Good to see you, too." Derrington shook hair from his blue eyes and smiled, and Massie expected her heart to flutter. But it didn't because she was over him. Before, when BOCD had first started, she wanted to be in his arms, with everyone saying how cute they looked together. But she couldn't, for two reasons. 1) He hated her. After that whole spying thing, he really, truly hated her. But 2) Even if he didn't really, truly hate her, she was on a boyfast. Well, on a boyfast until she saw how cute Dempsey had gotten over the summer. Then the boyfast was a boy_fest_. So Derrick didn't like her. So what? But afterwards, when everyone started to ignore the Briarwood soccer team and started to focus on Massie's new beau and she had gotten her alpha status back, Derrington started calling her and asking her if she wanted to hang out. When she was in seventh grade, this little plea would have made her wet her pants, but in eighth grade, it was just pathetic. So she blocked his numbers and e-mails, and when she gave him the invitation for her party, she had made it a sort of forwarding thing: She told Kemp Hurley, who told Chris Plovert, who told Josh Hotz, who told Cam Fisher, who told Derrington.

"So where's your _boyfriend_? Because I just saw some loser wearing Armani—the gayest men's designer ever—that looked a lot like him, talking to some other losers. Is Massie's reign almost over?"

Massie just stared at him, hopping that her amber eyes were like hate-daggers in his perfect, toned chest. She wanted to point out that A) knowing that Dempsey's shirt was Armani made Derrington gay, nawt Dempsey; B) Derrington had worn a Armani _suit_ to Jenny Kawaski's bat mitzvah in the 7th grade; and C) Armani was way, way better than Derrington's fleece navy Abercrombie & Fitch hoodie and A&F jeans. Yes, jeans.

He looked around nervously. "Ok, here's the thing. I'm sorry. For everything. I know I told you that you should have apologized for spying, but I guess I sort of led you to it. I never really told you how I felt and _I _was the immature one, not you. So…why don't you dump Dempsey and come cuddle with me." He smiled hopfully.

Massie didn't say anything. Well, didn't say anything until after she flipped him off. "Get over it," she said icily before walking away, the watch dangling from her finger. She was gonna have fun with her friends until Dempsey came and found her. Then she was going to have sex with him. That would show Derrington.


	4. Right?

The Block Estate, Backyard

Massie's Kiss Me Party

Saturday, February 14

7:03 P.M.

Claire took a sip of the virgin piña colada that one of the red velvet headband-sporting waitresses had handed to her. It had a strawberry taste, with a shot of mint. The strawberry taste was Claire's doing, while Massie wanted to add an unexpected twist, hence the mint. They called it the Classy Block colada. Beside her, Kristen McCurley, Dylan Marvil, and Alicia were having a conversation over Alicia's latest date with Josh.

"And then I was like, 'Daddy, turn the light back awf!" Alicia squealed.

Kristen and Dylan giggled like 6 year olds when someone mentioned the word 'boobs'.

"Oh, here he comes now!" Alicia threw her silky dark brown hair over her shoulder and tried to look sultry. It wasn't that hard, considering this was Alicia.

Josh Hotz could be Alicia's relative; though she so clearly was happy she was not because they did more than hug. He had wavy dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that were almost always shielded by a New York Yankees hat. Alicia had managed to convince him not to wear the hat tonight, because it would offset his outfit: a Ralph Lauren fall pink dress shirt, RL classic fit Fletcher wash jeans, and RL Blake Flannel Sneakers. "Hey."

Alicia smiled her model smile and messed with the ruffles on her pink RL Matilda Tiered Dress. Massie was the only one allowed to wear red in the Pretty Committee tonight. "Hey," she said sounding calm and confident.

"You want to go to the lounge and hang out? There's like 4 bean bags left thanks to the losers that piled on atop each other." He sounded mysterious and so…so…sexy.

Alicia nodded and grabbed onto Josh's hand, leading him over to the lounge area while Claire turned back to Dylan and Kristen.

Dylan was wearing a Marchesa dress and her red hair was in a wavy side ponytail. Kristen had opted for ruffled pink top and dark wash skinny jeans, and had left her dirty blonde hair down. She said she was using the jeans as an excuse to show off to the LBRs how skinny she was, but Claire knew it was because she had eaten dirt at the last soccer game with the OCD Sirens against the Rodenville Wildcats. There had been a lot of kicking—and not at the ball.

"So, Kuh-laire." Dylan removed the gum from her mouth that she had been chewing for only 15 minutes and put it on some LBRs back as they were walking by. "Are you sure you're really over Cam? Because it's totally okay if your nawt. There's no boyfast anymore."

Claire rolled her blue eyes. "I know there isn't." And she didn't know why she hadn't told the Pretty Committee she had taken Cam back. After all, she was the one who messed with him. But one day when Issac, the Blocks' driver, had driven the girls back to school to pick up Kirsten from soccer practice, Claire had been the one to go out onto the field, because Massie, Dylan, and Alicia were all wearing really spiky heels and the grass was wet. She had to wait by the fence for them to finish up, and Cam had come up to her, sweating from his practice. He said he really wished that Claire would take him back, and something inside her said yes. But this hiding thing wasn't easy. "I just don't like him anymore."

Right behind Dylan was Cam, and he winked his green eye at Claire. She winked back.

"Who are you winking to?" Kristen turned around to find the mysterious flirt, but he had darted off.

Claire stifled a giggle just as Massie was bouncing over. "Hey sis."

Massie didn't reply. Instead, she stuck out her wrist, displaying a beautiful Swarovski watch. "From Dempsey," She said beaming.

"Ehmagawd!" Dylan, Kristen, and Claire exclaimed, fawning over the watch.

"I know, right? We even hung out at the lounge at he put it on me!" Massie gushed, shaking her voluminous hair over her shoulders.

The girls squealed once more and Massie's face lit up, and Claire saw her secretly searching the grounds. Dempsey was showing off his non-existent hip-hop moves to Amy Winehouse's 'Rehab', and since this wasn't a hip-hop song, you can imagine how awkward his dance was. But if Massie was the least bit embarrassed, she didn't show it. Sometimes Claire wished that Massie would just once show her real feelings outside the comfort of her and Claire's bedroom. So everyone would know she's not as scary as she seemed.

"So," Kristen rubbed the tiny, quarter-sized bruise on her wrist, "What are you and Dempsey going to do tonight? I see Alicia and Josh are hanging out by the fountain, and I heard they were kissing a few minutes ago."

Claire knew that Massie knew that Kristen and Dylan wanted to see Massie's reaction. That they wanted her to go ballistic that Alicia would do anything before her. But Claire also knew that Massie wouldn't do anything with Dempsey just because she was jealous if she wasn't ready to kiss him yet. Right? But ever since Claire had became the new Block, and no longer had to worry about things like money, Kristen felt she was alone, and Dylan, having always been the famous one in the group, was worried Massie might kick her out of the PC because she had a better, skinnier friend to be with 24/7. They wanted Massie to get rid of Alicia, so they would have a better chance to get closer to Massie before she dumped them all together.

But Massie just stared blankly into Dylan's green eyes and smiled. "That's cool, then. Hey, I'm going to meet up with you guys later. I want Dempsey to see Daddy before he flies off to L.A." She turned around and strutted towards her boyfriend.


	5. Almost

The Block Estate

Massie's Room

Saturday, February 14

7:34 p.m.

Massie dragged Dempsey into her room and closed the door.

Dempsey gulped. He had never been in Massie's room with the door closed or at night. It was quite sophisticated and…royal. Tall grey candle holders held tall white candles that smelled faintly of roses. Her soft duvet cover had been replaced by a red silk blanket, where Bean napped silently.

"Bean!" Massie hissed into the lightly lit room. "Get-out!"

Bean woke up, hopped off the bed, and ran into Massie's closet, collapsing into the pile of soft chiffons, silks, and satins.

Massie turned to Dempsey and smiled self-consciously. She couldn't believe that she, Massie Leslie Block, was about to do this…_thing_ with her boyfriend.

"Massie…are you sure?" Dempsey asked, his eyes darting nervously around the room, probably waiting for William Block to jump out at him and scold him.

"I've never been surer about anything in my life," Massie assured him. Well, that's not entirely true. There was that time she was sure she wanted Bean when they'd found him in that little doggie boutique on 8th and Watson, Biscuits and More; and the time she convinced Kendra to let her take riding lessons at Galwaugh, even when Kendra hated horses and hated it even more when people smelled like them. But as far as being sure about things, this was a close 3rd. She led Dempsey to her bed and sat him down while she went to her bathroom to change. In the little cabinet above her mirror she'd stashed a fire-red silk bustier and frilly red underwear.

When she was changed, she ventured back into her room, Dempsey was laying down with nothing but his boxers (hearts with arrows through them!) on. He looked nervous and relaxed all at the same time. He smiled his little crooked smile when he saw Massie.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. He sat up.

Massie straightened up her posture and glided toward her boyfriend, her hair falling lightly over her shoulders. She lay down next to him and he hugged her close. This would also be her first kiss with Dempsey.

Dempsey lowered his head to hers and kissed her pink mouth, and she could instantly taste her Classy Block Colada and peppermints in his mouth, and it tasted delicious.

"You know we can't really do this, right? I mean…" Dempsey stopped kissing her. "We don't have… protection or anything."

"Shit," Massie mumbled. She hadn't thought about that. "Well," she turned on the rose lamp on her white nightstand, the pinkish light illuminating her face. "We'll just have to find something else to do, won't we?" She giggled and got on top of Dempsey, and kissed him again, his hand brushing over her taut butt every once in a while.

They were in her room playing around for about twenty minutes till Dempsey said, "I guess we should get back to your party now."

Massie sighed disappointedly. "Yeah, I guess we should. I'll go get dressed." She went to her closet and pulled out a silk red high-waist skirt. All she did was pull it over her underwear and pull her hair back into a bun. She applied more lip gloss and followed Dempsey back outside to the party.

As soon as they came outside, Alicia shot her a suspicious look. Massie dismissed Dempsey to go talk to his friends and Alicia walked over.

"Call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure you weren't wearing that sultry seductive goddess outfit before."

Massie shrugged. "I just felt like changing…into something more sexy." She smiled.

Alicia raised an eyebrow. "Okay…but you'd tell me if you did anything, right? I'd be the first?"

"Puh-lease! You'll always be the first one!"

Alicia smiled satisfied. "Ok. Well, I gotta go meet Josh by the cabana."

"Ok, see ya later tonight."

"'Kay, bye."

This was the shortest and most awkward conversation Massie had ever had with Alicia. She had a feeling Alicia didn't fully believe her about that whole 'you being the first person I tell' thing. But, it'd probably be months before she did anything like that again with Dempsey. Wouldn't it?


End file.
